


Daddy's Good Boy

by TheSourFruit



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSourFruit/pseuds/TheSourFruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let me explain to you how this is going to work,” Jack spoke into Rhys’ ear, his large arms still reaching behind him to tighten the belt securing the boy’s hands behind his back. Rhys stared up at him, eyes wide with emotion caught somewhere between fear and excitement. Jack tugged on Rhys’ arms, satisfied with the tightness of the restraint, and reached forward to cup his face, locking eyes with the scared little thing sitting cross-legged on his office floor. “You be a good little boy, and do everything Daddy asks you to do, and you will slowly get your freedom back. Understand?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Good Boy

“Let me explain to you how this is going to work,” Jack spoke into Rhys’ ear, his large arms still reaching behind him to tighten the belt securing the boy’s hands behind his back. Rhys stared up at him, eyes wide with emotion caught somewhere between fear and excitement. Jack tugged on Rhys’ arms, satisfied with the tightness of the restraint, and reached forward to cup his face, locking eyes with the scared little thing sitting cross-legged on his office floor. “You be a good little boy, and do everything Daddy asks you to do, and you will _slowly_ get your freedom back. Understand?”

Rhys nodded quickly.

“Words, pumpkin.”

“Yes, Daddy. I understand.”

“Good boy, Rhysie,” Jack praised as he reached off to the boy’s side to grab the tie that had been thrown down just minutes ago. Rhys turned his head, his eyes following Jack’s movements curiously, and Jack leaned forward to plant a quick, reassuring kiss on the side of the boy’s temple. He lingered there a moment, burying his nose in his hair and inhaling the crisp, sweet smell of the clean locks on his lover’s head. “You still remember the word I gave you, baby? Just in case?”

Rhys thought a moment, and nodded widely. “Yeah, I remember.”

“Alright, good.” Jack reached up and pinched the bridge of Rhys’ nose between his thumb and the curled knuckle of his index finger. “And if you can’t talk, then… just shake your head ‘no.’ I’ll get the message.” He used his hold on Rhys’ nose to shake his head back and forth in example.

Rhys raised his eyebrows in confusion. What did that mean? He looked back up to Jack, about to ask, but the question got lost in his lips, forgotten at the sight of the amused, crooked smirk stretched across his boss’s face as he straightened out the tie he was holding. Jack pulled the material taut between his hands. “Close your eyes.”

Rhys did as he was told, letting his lids fall gently closed. He felt the material being pulled across the bridge of his nose, and over top of each eye. He bent his head forward slightly, giving Jack easier access to the back of his head to secure the tie in place.

“Okay, open your eyes. You see anything?”

Rhys’ eyes snapped open. Dark red filled his vision, and he was effectively blinded. He shook his head.

“ _Words,_ pumpkin.”

“No, Daddy. I can’t see anything.”

“Mm.” Jack leaned forward slowly, resting his hands on either side of Rhys’ legs. He leaned his head forward until his lips grazed against Rhys’. He reveled in the way the boy jumped slightly, surprised by the sudden contact, and then eased into the kiss, leaning forward to push his mouth onto Jack’s with more force.

Jack pulled away, sliding his lips down and licking at the smooth skin in the dip between Rhys’ bottom lip and his chin. He continued his downward path, balancing his arm behind the boy’s back and sinking his teeth into the skin of his neck, just off to the side of his adam’s apple. Rhys squirmed, whining loudly. Jack released the section of skin and kissed it gently, licking at it and humming lowly. He loomed over Rhys until the boy was lying on the floor, back arched over his tied arms and his legs stretched straight out in front of him.

Jack rested on his knees and elbows, chuckling at the sight of the erection Rhys was already clearly sporting. It hardened more and more with each thrum of the boy’s heart until it stuck straight up in the air.

“You excited, baby?” Jack grazed his teeth along Rhys’ collarbone.

“Ye- _Ah!_ Yes, Daddy! So excited.”

“Yeah, I can see that.” Jack flicked at the boy’s erection, causing him to jolt and gasp on the floor beneath him. He rested one hand on the floor off to the side of Rhys’ head, leaning on his elbow while his other hand worked to slide his jacket off his body and throw it across the room. His shirt soon followed, and Jack’s lips were crashing onto Rhys’ once again. His tongue explored the small space of the boy’s mouth, running along the smooth backs of his teeth and fighting with Rhys’ tongue.

Rhys hummed, leaning up into the kiss as much as he could and inviting Jack’s warm tongue into his mouth. Jack pulled away quickly, leaving Rhys confused and slightly disappointed, his mouth still hanging open stupidly. He let out a gasp as a large, rough hand slammed down on his shoulder and suddenly pulled him back up into a sitting position. Two fingers pressed at his lips, so he opened to give them access, sucking and licking them once they were inside. He heard a loud _zip_ noise and the sound of fabric hitting the floor and being kicked away. He moaned shamelessly around the fingers in his mouth. Just knowing Jack was now totally naked in front of him flooded Rhys with an all-too-familiar excitement.

He heard a quiet, throaty grunt from Jack, and the fingers were removed from his mouth. Rhys licked his lips eagerly and bent his legs back behind him in an ‘M’ shape.

“Open your mouth, baby.” Jack purred. He sounded every bit as caught up in the moment as Rhys felt, the lust dropping his voice to something low and soft.

Rhys obediently let his jaw drop, poking his tongue out over his bottom lip just slightly. What he _expected_ was the soft skin of Jack’s erection sliding into his mouth, the feel of a big hand resting on the back of his head. What he actually _got_ was a heavy, smooth piece of glass sliding over his tongue and into his mouth. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“There. Clean that off for Daddy, would ya, pumpkin?” Jack couldn’t hide the chuckle behind his voice.

Rhys closed his lips around the end of the glass bulb filling his mouth. It wasn’t _big_ , exactly, but it did fill his mouth pretty well. It was maybe the size of one of those pointy lightbulbs used in vanity mirrors, with a short base at the end and a long, flat end that stuck out of Rhys’ mouth and pressed against his lips. He ran his tongue along the underside of the glass, finding it already wet and slippery. And so _warm_.

“That good, cupcake? You like it?”

“Mhmm!” Rhys nodded, swirling his tongue around the bulb, effectively cleaning it off. He was lying, and Jack knew it.

Jack grabbed the base part sticking out of Rhys’ mouth. “Alright, here, Daddy’ll take that for you. That’s actually kind of… Well, no, that’s actually _really_ gross.”

Rhys opened his mouth, allowing Jack to pull the bulb out with a wet _pop_. He heard a loud _clang_ on the floor several feet away as Jack threw… whatever _that_ was… across the room.

The sudden feel of fingertips raking through his hair pulled a sigh from deep within Rhys’ lungs, and he moved his tongue around in his mouth, collecting spit onto the top of it in preparation. _Here we go._ He waited for some kind of instruction from Jack… but he never got any. Rhys lifted his eyebrows, tilting his head up to look at where he was pretty sure Jack was standing.

“Do you remember what happened the last time we did this, Rhysie?”

“…Yes, Daddy. I remember.” Rhys hung his head, ashamed.

“Oh, you do? And what was that? What happened?”

“…I bit you.”

“That’s right. You bit Daddy right on his dick. And it _hurt_ , too.”

Rhys sighed. “I know, and I’m sorry! I apologized, and I promise it won’t happen again! And, to be fair, you _were_ -“

“Shhh, sh sh sh. Don’t make excuses, pumpkin. You’re just embarrassing yourself.”

Rhys pursed his lips.

“And I _know_ it won’t happen again.” Jack chuckled. “Because Daddy’s _smart_ , and he thinks _ahead_.”

“…What?”

Jack kneeled down in front of Rhys. He leaned forward and pressed his nose against the boy’s, smiling darkly. Rhys waited for the feel of Jack’s lips on his own again, but that never came. Jack seemed to hesitate a moment, then pulled his head away, opting for a quick peck on the nose instead.

“Open your mouth.”

Rhys let his jaw drop, pulling his legs underneath his body and sitting on top of them. He squirmed in excitement.

“Pull your tongue back, honey. Open up, wide as you can.”

Rhys opened wider until his lips pulled and his jaw ached, pushing his tongue down into the bed of his mouth and as far from his teeth as he could manage. Cold metal pushed its way into his mouth and between his teeth, keeping them open wide even as he tried to bite down. It sat behind his teeth in the shape of a large ‘O.’  Smaller bars of metal pushed against the sides of his lips, connecting the large ring to the leather straps Jack was securing behind Rhys’ head.

“ _There_ we go.” Jack scratched the underside of Rhys’ chin fondly.

All Rhys could do was make a small ‘ah’ noise, and Jack chuckled.

“You ready, puddin’?”

Rhys nodded quickly. “Uh-huh.”

“Good.” Jack stood slowly and positioned himself so that he was standing in front of the boy. His cock stuck straight out from his body, just inches from Rhys’ face. He moved forward until it passed through the gag and into his mouth.

As he felt the soft skin of Jack’s cock sliding into his mouth, Rhys furrowed his eyebrows in thought. What exactly was he supposed to do? He couldn’t suck on it, because he couldn’t really use his mouth at the moment. He lifted his tongue to the underside and licked along the length as it slid in and out. Jack hummed above him in response. Okay. There’s something he could do. He continued to lick as Jack slowly pumped in and out of his mouth. Jack’s hand combed into Rhys’ hair and settled on the back of his head, his fingers lost in the tangles.

Jack pulled back enough to let Rhys lick circles around the head, swirling it around his tongue. He shuddered a moment from the sensation before slowly pushing back in, pushing at the back of his throat and then just a little bit further. He pulled back out and stayed long enough for Rhys to gasp for air desperately. Slowly, he pushed back in again, not stopping until he felt the cold metal of the gag pressing on his groin. Rhys choked and sputtered beneath him, and Jack could feel the frantic, heavy breathing from his nose tickling the hairs between his crotch and his belly button.

As soon as he felt Jack’s hand loosen its grip on the back of his head, Rhys threw his head back. He shifted his leg to the side to catch himself before he could fall over. His chest rose and fell quickly with his deep, shaky breaths as he tried to collect himself. His throat burned, and he choked on every inhale. He was about to vomit, he was sure of it. He felt one of Jack’s big hands in his hair again, and jumped back quickly. Pain shot through his tailbone as his ass hit the floor, but that was the least of his worries. He shook his head from side to side quickly and wildly. Every emotion in his body was funneled into the action, and it felt like he was shaking his head for a full minute before he felt Jack’s hands on his shoulders.

A sob broke free of Rhys’ still-open mouth, and Jack noticed lines of tears streaming down from each side of the boy’s blindfold. He knelt down so that they were level and balanced his hands on the side of Rhys’ head, wiping the tears away. “Hey… Hey, you okay?”

Rhys shook his head ‘no.’

“…Did Daddy hurt you?”

He nodded.

“Oh, baby. I’m sorry.” Jack pulled him into a hug and held him close. Rhys rested his head on Jack’s shoulder and let out a loud, high whine.

Jack rubbed Rhys’ bare back with one of his hands. It shook and shuddered as the boy sobbed. “…Do you want to stop?”

Rhys shook his head. “Uh-uh.”

Jack leaned back, unclasping the gag from the back of the boy’s head and pulling it free. He watched as Rhys flexed his jaw, opening and closing it a few times. “Are you sure?”

Rhys nodded. “Yeah, I just… I was gonna throw up. I gagged and it hurt and I couldn’t do it. I thought I could do it, but I couldn’t do it. So I can keep going, I just… no more of that, please.”

Jack leaned forward and pressed his lips against Rhys’ briefly. “Okay. I’m sorry, honey. I really am.”

“It’s fine, Jack.”

Jack thought for a minute. “You want me to make it up to you?”

Rhys still couldn’t see him, but he could _hear_ the smirk in his voice. He nodded excitedly.

“Words, pumpkin.”

“Yes, Daddy. Please?”

Jack balanced a hand on the back of Rhys’ head and pulled him forward until their lips met again. Rhys moaned, opening his mouth against Jack’s and licking at the older man’s teeth. Jack chuckled at the boy’s eagerness, opening his mouth to grant him access. Rhys’ tongue filled his mouth, sliding around and poking into every space and corner of the area as though it were searching for something. Jack closed his lips around it and sucked it in further, earning him a small _‘ah!’_ from his counterpart.

Jack flicked open a nearby bottle of lubricant he’d left on the floor and squeezed a generous amount into his hand. Rhys moaned lazily and moved his lips against Jack’s, wet and needy. Jack sucked the boy’s bottom lip into his mouth and chewed it gently as he reached forward to close his lubed hand around Rhy’s erection.

Rhys groaned shamelessly and desperately, bucking his hips up as Jack stroked him. Jack grinned around the lip between his teeth, listening to the loud, pornographic noises that spilled out of his partner’s mouth. He released the boy’s lip and let it snap back into place, dark pink and swollen from the attention. He slowly ceased his hand’s movements, earning him a small whine of protest from Rhys.

“Ready, baby?”

Rhys nodded frantically. “Ready, Daddy.”

Jack inched forward, spreading his legs to straddle Rhys, who was adjusting his legs so that they stuck straight out in front of him. He reached down between his legs to hold Rhys’ stiff cock in place as he eased himself down onto it, hissing through his teeth.

Rhys squirmed slightly, trying not to seem too eager as Jack lifted himself up, almost all the way off of Rhys’ dick, but then moved back down slowly and further than before. He moved fairly easily, and Rhys noticed that he already felt fairly stretched, considering he had done little to no prepping. His thoughts were interrupted as Jack worked his way totally down so he was sitting on Rhys’ lap. He let out a deep sigh and leaned in to suck on Rhys’ earlobe a moment before turning to whisper into the boy’s ear.

“So what do you want back first? Your hands or your eyes?”

“Mm. Hands.” Rhys tried weakly to buck up into Jack, but Jack sat heavily on him, anchoring him down to the floor. A large hand grabbed Rhys by the chin, angling it up sharply until he felt Jack’s nose on his.

“Is that any way to ask?” He growled.

“C-could I please have my hands back, Daddy?” Rhys’ voice shook. He just wanted Jack to _move_. He wanted to be able to move. He needed some kind of friction.

Jack started to grind his hips back and forth slowly as he reached back to work at the belt constricting Rhys’ arms. Rhys gasped, his breathing suddenly becoming heavy and slow. _Finally_.

The belt clattered onto the floor behind Rhys, and Jack shoved it aside. Rhys’ hands snapped up to grab Jack’s thighs, squeezing and rubbing frantically. Jack moaned loudly. The metal of Rhys’ robot hand was warm from being pressed against his regular arm for so long, and it actually felt rather nice against his skin.

Rhys grabbed Jack by the hips and pushed up slightly, coaxing the man to lift up. Once he had lifted himself just a few inches the hands pushed down gently again, signaling him to lower himself back down onto Rhys’ lap.

Jack chuckled as he slowly began to bounce. “Impatient today, aren’t we, honey?”

“Y-yeah,” Rhys chuckled, hardly able to form words. His hands scrambled to Jack’s back, holding him close as he rested his head on the man’s chest. Weak moans vibrated from his throat as he looked up to suck on the skin of Jack’s throat.

Jack groaned loudly and rested his hands on Rhys’ shoulders for balance. “ _Ah!_ Oh, Rhysie, it’s been so long.”

“Mhmm.”

“Oh God, baby, this is so _good_.”

Rhys released the section of skin he had been sucking on and smiled widely against Jack’s neck. He knew that ‘this’ meant him.

Jack slowed to a stop and lifted the tie off of Rhys’ eyes. Rhys blinked and squinted in the light before locking eyes with Jack and grinning. Jack threw the tie onto the floor a few feet away and cupped Rhys’ face with his hands. He kissed him sweetly before leaning back slowly and pulling Rhys forward with him.

Rhys balanced with his hands on either side of Jack’s body as he leaned over him. Jack pulled him into a passionate kiss that was mostly tongue. Rhys’ hand moved to the back of his partner’s head and moaned loudly. Their lips smacked loudly against one another as their tongues battled. Jack pulled his head away slowly, a thin line of spit connecting their bottom lips as Rhys pouted.

“You wanna fuck Daddy for a while, baby?” Jack reached up to tuck some stray hairs behind Rhys’ ear.

The boy nodded excitedly, the smile spreading across his face bright enough to make Jack’s heart melt.

“Well get to it then, pumpkin.” Jack shifted on the floor, spreading his legs wide and laying his head down.

That was all the permission Rhys needed. He thrust into Jack slowly at first, his hips shaky with want. He looked up to his boss’s face to gauge his reactions. His nose twitched, crinkling slightly for a moment. He didn’t look _uncomfortable_ exactly, but Rhys knew that he could do better. He placed one of his hands on the floor below Jack’s leg, sliding it back up the floor until the knee bent around his arm. He angled his hips up into his thrusts a bit more, and looked up to Jack again.

Jack’s eyebrows suddenly raised up, wrinkling his forehead, and his mouth hung open. Small moans spilled out from between his lips. Rhys grinned proudly and began to pick up the pace.

Jack slowly cracked his eyes back open. His mind felt cloudy, numb with pleasure and need. He looked up to the boy above him. Rhys’ eyelids fell lazily over his mismatched eyes, a small bead of sweat falling down his nose between them. His jaw hung slack, strained gasps slipping out with each breath. He smiled up at him fondly.

If Jack didn’t know any better, he could’ve sworn he was in love.

With a loud groan, Rhys suddenly fell forward, resting on his elbows above Jack.

“ _Ah!_ Oh… God! Ja- Daddy!”

Jack purred, raking his fingers into Rhys’ hair and rubbing his head.

“Oh, Daddy! I’m gonna cum!”

Jack closed his legs around Rhys tightly, pushing in and holding him in place. Rhys whined pathetically, trying to wiggle free.

“You forget the rules, cupcake? Has it really been _that_ long?” Jack combed his fingers through the boy’s hair.

Rhys just stared at him, eyebrows knitted in confusion.

Jack chuckled darkly and leaned up to peck his partner’s cheek. “You’ll get your turn. But Daddy goes first.”

The confused expression melted from Rhys’ face, allowing a soft smile to take its place. He backed up slowly, pulling free from Jack, and lowered himself until he was lying belly-down on the floor.

Starting at the base, Rhys licked a long wet stripe up to the head of his boss’s cock. Jack purred underneath him. Rhys let his lips close around the head and swirled his tongue around it sloppily before ducking his head down and taking several inches into his mouth. Jack moaned and Rhys continued, holding Jack’s cock at the base with his metal hand and moving to massage his balls with his flesh hand.

Rhys bobbed his head quickly. At this point, he knew both of them just wanted release. It had been a long time since they’d had one of these ‘meetings,’ and they were both fairly close already. The hand at Jack’s balls traveled downward to prod at Jack’s asshole before slipping two fingers inside fairly easily. He pumped them in and out a few times before curling his fingers and rubbing at the inner wall. Jack gasped, his toes curling against the floor. Rhys hummed against the cock in his mouth, lapping at the swollen head every time he reached it.

Jack’s hand shot up to the back of Rhys’ head as his breathing turned into grunts. When he felt the first shot of cum hit the back of his throat, Rhys slowed his movements and looked up at Jack. His eyes were squeezed shut and his teeth were grit, the back of his head pushing down onto the floor.

When he was sure Jack was done, Rhys pulled his head away and let the erection pop free from his mouth. Jack was up quickly, grabbing Rhys by the shoulders and slamming him down onto the floor beneath him. Sloppy kisses and bites were placed on the boy’s neck as Jack’s hand scrambled down to grab at his throbbing dick. Rhys gasped and moaned, and Jack smiled darkly against his neck.

“You’re a good boy, Rhysie.”

All Rhys could do was whine.

Jack leaned back to look at Rhys’ face, twisted in pleasure with dark pink spreading across his cheekbones.

“Who’s Daddy’s good boy?”

Rhys smiled. “I am.”

Jack hummed approvingly. “And who’s my favorite little whore?”

“I-I am, Daddy.”

Jack lowered his head until his lips were touching Rhys’ ear. “Wanna prove it, honey?”

Rhys nodded.

“Cum for me, baby.”

Rhys’ hand shot up to Jack’s back, clawing at the skin and earning him a hiss from the older man. He rocked his hips against the hand that was jerking him off at an impossibly quick pace. The boy’s mouth fell open, groaning as his entire lower body began to shake. Cum shot up over Jack’s hand to spread across the boy’s stomach. Jack slowed his pumping to a soft stroke until Rhys’ hips fell to the floor and his groans turned into pants.

Rhys wasn’t sure how long he had been lying on the floor panting with his eyes shut before he felt Jack’s strong arms wrap around him possessively. He allowed himself to be pulled into a tight embrace. Somewhere in the back of Rhys’ mind, rational thought was trying to tell him that he should get off the floor. It was dirty and uncomfortable. But for now, he was happy to lie in Jack’s arms and feel the man’s heavy breathing on his neck.


End file.
